


Un vent qui balaiera toute poussière

by malurette



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Drabble, Earth Kingdom (Avatar), Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Ils ont définitivement quitté la Terre pour se réfugier en altitude où souffle encore le vent.





	Un vent qui balaiera toute poussière

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Un vent qui balaiera toute poussière  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Last Airbender  
>  **Personnages :** le groupe du _Mechanist_  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Konietzko & DiMartino, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Qu’est-ce qu’elle avait encore inventé ?"  
> d’après Mimichan66 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (16 – 22 octobre ’13)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Un vent terrible soufflait en altitude. L’effort fourni pour se hisser jusqu’au sommet, l’air raréfié, et l’impressionnante vue du Temple se dressant dans sa majesté malgré le temps passé depuis la chute des moines, tout contribuer à couper le souffle à la petite troupe de réfugiés épuisés. À côté, un ravin sans fond. Derrière, la guerre et les menaces de mort.

Un pressentiment les saisit : ils ne retourneront jamais dans la vallée, même si par miracle les conditions changeaient. En acceptant d’entrer dans ces ruines, et malgré la montagne solide sur laquelle elle est bâtie, ils s’arrachent à la Terre.


End file.
